


all along there was some invisible string

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cats, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Romantic Soulmates, Witch Sebastian Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: When Chris finds himself in a magic shop he has no idea why, but the universe has a plan for everything.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	all along there was some invisible string

**Author's Note:**

> A new Evanstan fic! I really wanted to write something with magic so I hope people enjoy this <3
> 
> Surprisingly enough I have yet again named a fic after a Taylor Swift lyric. This time it was taken from Invisible String. 
> 
> This fic was beta read by the incredible [mywingsareonwheels](https://mywingsareonwheels.tumblr.com/), any remaining mistakes are my own!
> 
> Happy Reading! <3

Chris doesn’t know what possesses him to step into a dingy New York City alley but it’s like something is calling his name. A thread in the dark guiding him, pulling him closer and closer. He has to follow it. He walks further into the alley, letting his feet lead the way until he reaches a small shop called The Herb and The Heart tucked between two fire escapes. He opens the door and a little bell chimes above him. The shop is lined with shelves full of bottles with curious names, fragrances, herbs, chalices, stones, and more. A Scottish Fold is perched on one of the corner shelves and glances around the shop looking a little bored. 

“How can I help you?” A brown-haired man with messy locks and friendly eyes pops up from behind the counter. He gives Chris an encouraging smile. 

“I don’t know…” Chris admits. “I… my feet just took me here?” 

The man nods. The cat seems more interested all of a sudden, too. 

“Fascinating,” the man says, “this hasn’t happened in a long time. It might surprise you, but I don’t usually get walks-ins. People don’t see this shop unless…” he waves with his hand and a broomstick and a piece of cloth begin to dust everything off. 

“Unless?” Chris asks. 

“Well people usually only find this shop if they have magic themselves or if there is something they truly need,” he says. “Do you reckon you have magic?” 

“I don’t know. I’m an actor?” 

Chris runs a hand through his hair a little awkwardly. He wants to look cool because the guy is kinda cute, but he knows he’s pretty much failing at being cool. The man giggles, though, so that’s something. 

“I’ve seen your movies, Chris,” he says, “I’m a witch. Sebastian Stan at your service.” He bows dramatically. 

Even though Chris still isn’t sure how he ended up here, he doesn’t mind one bit. Sebastian’s pretty and clearly fun to be around. If he’d known witches were this cute – and, well, existed - he might have searched for one sooner. 

“So I don’t know what I need; can you recommend something?” he asks. 

“My company?” Sebastian says with a wink, though his cheeks immediately turn red. “Uhm… there’s truly nothing you need? I can recommend some herbs. I have them for their magical properties but they obviously work for your everyday meals too. Or a sleeping draught. Maybe you have trouble sleeping?” 

“Your company sounds lovely actually,” Chris smiles. 

Sebastian smiles back at him and immediately stands a little straighter. 

“Then we’ll do that. I honestly don’t think I will be getting any other customers today, though you were a surprise too. So…” he says, sitting down on the counter. “But come sit with me and I’ll make us some tea. Are you a tea drinker? You feel like you are.” He toys with the fraying hem of his jacket, pulls at the threads and his face is still bright red. And very adorable, Chris feels the need to note. 

“I love tea,” he says as he sits down next to Sebastian. 

Sebastian looks relieved and just a little proud of himself. He makes a motion with his hand and a tea set floats towards them. He pours them each a cup. It’s steaming hot and smells delicious, almost like it’s transporting Chris to various places around the world. Once Chris takes his first sip, he realises this was exactly what he needed today. Maybe finding this place did have a purpose. 

He tells Sebastian as much. Talks about how busy life has been, how exhausted he is. How lonely he has been feeling during all those nights in hotels in strange cities when all he has been wanting is someone to share a good cup of tea with. And now he has found it in another strange city, in this wonderful little magic shop. 

In turn Sebastian tells him he has been feeling a little lonely too. The shop has been quiet lately and Clarissa - the occasionally charming but usually grumpy Scottish Fold - has been ignoring him all week because he bought her the wrong treats. He’d been hoping someone would drop by, just so he could talk to someone. 

“Sounds like we both needed this then,” Chris says softly. 

He reaches out and touches Sebastian’s hand, just intending to squeeze it gently. As he does the shop lights up around them, sparkling bright light swirls around them and Chris feels the sparks fly in his body too. This is what everyone had told him meeting his soulmate would be like. At nearly forty he thought it just wouldn’t happen, that he was destined to be alone. But he was wrong. Sebastian is his soulmate. He has a soulmate!

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Sebastian says, his voice full of wonder and joy. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, too.” 

And it feels right. Of course his soulmate is Sebastian. How could it be anyone else?

“Come here,” Sebastian says and pulls Chris closer against his body. 

They press their lips together and it’s wonderful and magical and better than all of their wildest dreams. This is why people say that once you meet your soulmate, you never want to touch anyone else again. It’s amazing and extraordinary and so good. Chris never wants to stop kissing this gorgeous man, this lovely and funny witch with his charming little magic shop and his exquisite tea. His soulmate. 

“I’m really glad it’s you,” Chris says when they part for air. 

“Me too, Chris,” Sebastian says and nuzzles their faces together. 

Clarissa jumps down from the shelf and gives Chris an appraising look. She nods and then goes to take a nap by their feet. 

“I think she approves,” Sebastian says happily. 

Chris leans in and kisses him again. He just has to. Later, later, they will get to know each other better and they will call their families and friends and tell them the good news. Chris will call his director and his agent and get the mandatory week off all newly discovered soulmates do and it will be a good week filled with food and good conversations, laughter and sex. And he will realise again and again how lucky he is to have Sebastian as his soulmate. All those movies he thought were silly, well they don’t seem silly now. The universe really does know what it’s doing when it pairs people together. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as hawkeyeandthewintersoldier too :)


End file.
